Like Sugar
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Scents. There are hundreds and thousands of unique scents around the world, some good such as fresh bread, pizza and the alluring smell after a rainfall that no one could ever describe perfectly. But it's said that every person has their own unique scent, obviously not noticing it yourself as it's on your own body. Others being able to pick it up. Some attracted to it.


Scents. There are hundreds and thousands of unique scents around the world, some good such as fresh bread, pizza and the alluring smell after a rainfall that no one could ever describe perfectly. Some bad such as damp, mould and sweat.

But it's said that every person has their own unique scent, obviously not noticing it yourself as it's on your own body. But, people can pick it up being with you for long enough or even passing you in the street, usually picked out by perfumes and deodorant, some of those being good and bad as well.

Stiles' favourite smell was pancakes with orange sauce when he woke up in the morning, somehow made in the short time his dad has before heading off to the police station. Being even better when he shared them with Scott, he always savoured the smell before devouring them and sighing happily afterwards.

"I think Derek wants to kill me." Stiles said with his last mouthful of pancake, downing it with a hefty gulp of water. Scott looked at him weirdly and set his own plate back.

"Dude, Derek wants to kill _everyone_." Scott laughed out in response but shrugged lazily as he ruffled his already tussled hair. "Why do y' think that anyway?"

Stiles sighed heavily and shrugged back, sinking into his seat slightly. "Because whenever he sees me he always has this kind of 'I want to tear your throat out' look, his whole body tenses like he's going to pop a brick from his ass_ and_ I swear to God his eyes actually cut me from how sharp he glares at me."

The subject wasn't random Stiles swore, since he and Scott had been around the Hale house a lot recently with the rising problem of the Kanima looming around Beacon Hills. Scott being his oh-so helpful self again decided to form with Derek for a while to take this thing down, or at least try and find out who it is.

But, every time Stiles enters the place even with Scott already being there before him Derek shoots him a look and his hands clench around whatever's closest to him.

Stiles is convinced the sour wolf was basically preventing himself from ripping out Stiles' throat, which he had to admit a bit that it hurt him a little since Stiles has a _slight_ attraction to the werewolf though he would never tell anyone about it, not even Scott.

"I think you're just over reacting. He wouldn't hurt you with me there anyway." Scott smiled and patted his friend on the arm in reassurance before rising from his seat and grabbing his backpack. "But I need you to go see Derek today."

Stiles shot him a 'are you crazy' look and flailed himself around, getting up from his own seat. "You want me to go see Derek _alone_. Did you just hear yourself Scott?! He wouldn't hurt me with you there so you send me on a mission to go see him _alone_? Jeez Scott, I sometimes wonder how you're failing three classes with that fucking brilliant mind of yours."

Scott frowned slightly in response but didn't rush to change his decision, despite the slightly flawed logic he just spat out. "I promised Allison I would help her with her crossbow training, and whilst I'm unavailable, you may as well carry on with research."

Stiles motioned an angry neck strangling towards Scott before he clasped his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes.

"But you know you love me more, Scotty-Wotty." Stiles attempted his best 'I'm a cute motherfucker' voice, Scott rolled his eyes and smiled slightly but he was obviously having none of it.

"Whilst you wait for your balls to drop Stiles, go to Derek's and just research. He won't hurt you for crying out loud." Stiles swore he heard a mumbled 'much' at the end of that sentence and decided he wasn't going to win this battle anytime soon, so he flung his arms up in the air and grunted.

"Fine, fucking _fine_!"

Stiles_ knew_ Scott left with the cockiest smirk on his face in victory when he left Stiles' house.

After an hour or so of Stiles packing his laptop, cleaning up and in between that convincing himself he wasn't going to die by the hands of a werewolf who hated him, he headed out to his jeep and drove very slowly up to the Hale household.

Stiles forgot how creepy this place really was despite the fact he was only here a couple of days ago, the creepiness intensified when you don't have your werewolf best friend sitting in the passenger seat. Even so, he grabbed his backpack, locked up the jeep and headed to the door.

When he knocked on it slightly he was silently praying that Derek had some other business to do and wouldn't be in.

The Gods were cruel to him.

"Stiles?" Derek looked almost surprised to see him, but Stiles couldn't really make out any emotion at all on that blank chiselled face. "Scott's not with you."

An obvious statement made but Stiles had to bite his tongue hard to keep any sarcastic comments from bleeding out, he liked to keep his head thank you very much. "He's busy." He eventually replied with.

Derek turned and headed back into the house, leaving the door open for Stiles to follow. As he did he could almost feel the tension on Derek, it made his own joints ache with how coiled Derek suddenly made himself.

Since Stiles hadn't died yet, he took that as a plus point and sat himself at the partially new kitchen table, watching Derek brood from a counter opposite him. Stiles silently admitted to himself in his head that Derek pulled a good brooding face even if he did look slightly constipated all the time.

"So, I'm here to research. Yes, researching sounds good." Stiles spoke to himself, pulling out his laptop and flipping the lid up. He saw Derek made no attempt to seat himself next to Stiles so; he added a hint of what he wanted the broody-wolf to do by pulling out a chair for him.

Derek shook his head slightly as he crossed his arms together, his hands gripping slightly at his own biceps. Stiles sighed and ran a hand of annoyance over his face. "I'm not reading it all out Derek. Just sit down."

That earned Stiles one of those glass-cutting glares which made him flinch ever so slightly; hoping Derek didn't just see how uncool he was, as usual. Did he hate Stiles that much he didn't even want to sit next to him? Yeah, that hurt.

"Dude, I know you hate me but can you at least try?" Stiles asked as he typed a little and scrolled down pages, trying not to sound to hurt. Derek's eyes widened slightly, shocked by the accusation, he growled lowly to himself and moved over, sitting next to Stiles.

"Right, this makes things easier! So what can we conjure up about the Kanima to far apart from that it seeks a friend or a companion and likes to kills people? Like _really _likes to kill people, with a paralytic- Derek why are you covering your nose and mouth up?" Stiles frowned slightly and started to smell himself. "Do I stink?"

Derek shook his head and kept his eyes on the laptop screen, his body even more tensed up then when Stiles first came in. He didn't like this at all, being hated was one thing but whatever the wolf was doing now was really fucking him up.

Stiles felt his leg start to jut up and down on the spot, an obvious sign that he was starting to become really annoyed. Derek could practically sense annoyance rolling off the kid. Stiles turned to Derek and felt he was most lightly going to lose a couple of limbs for what he was going to start ranting.

"Okay, okay Derek, just,_ just _what is your problem here? I mean with Scott you're fine, you sit next to him, talk to him but whenever I enter you seem to want to claw your own eyes out. _Fuck_, do you really hate me that _much_?" Stiles felt himself getting on a roll here and the more he spoke the more Derek began to look shocked and the more Stiles felt his limbs flail out of control.

"I mean okay I get it, I am annoying, I can be the most annoying ass on this planet sometimes but I've helped you plenty of times and you still act as if I've stuck a stick up your fucking ass _permanently_. And now, _now_ you're acting like I stink-"

"That's because you do _fucking_ stink Stiles!" Derek growled out, shutting Stiles up instantly. "You stink so fucking _much_ I can't stand it!"

For once Stiles couldn't even counteract with sarcasm or any comment for that matter, his body frozen in a state of fear and mass amounts of hurt but he refused to let his watered over eyes show him up. Derek curled his hands so tight around his thighs Stiles thought he was going to either draw blood or cut off the circulation.

"W-Well if you thought that you could have just…" Stiles stuttered out, shutting his laptop lid and clumsily shoving it back into his bag, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. God he felt pathetic. "I mean I understand, Scott is a fellow werewolf, so you two understand each other a lot better whilst there's just me, I mean I have no super strength or speed, I'm just_ human_!"

"Stiles." This time the werewolf's voice was sharp but a little warmer but that didn't stop Stiles from getting up and starting to leave. "_Stiles_."

That one stopped the teen in his tracks; Stiles turned and saw Derek rising from his own seat slowly almost prowling forward. This was it, Stiles knew he took it too far and he was going to die, a stupid crush on a stupid werewolf was going to ultimately get him killed because he couldn't turn down time alone with Derek, despite shitting himself for most of it.

He wasn't going to make the kill easy, he swung around to run but before he could even get a step forward a tight grip held him around the wrist and flung him against a wall, Derek's body pushed against him immediately.

Stiles snapped his eyes shut and turned his head away basically exposing his neck, waiting for the sting of the bite, the burn of the claws against his skin but he felt nothing but a soft scrape of hair against the base of his neck. He opened his eyes slowly to see Derek's face buried in his neck, not biting his neck but _buried _in his neck.

The teen couldn't tell if his cheeks were flushing red because he had a werewolf pressed against him or the immense heat emanating from Derek. He heard the small sound of sniffing as he shifted his body slightly but Derek was on it instantly, a leg slipping in between Stiles' to stop him leaving.

"D-Derek?"

Derek growled slightly in response.

"Are you sniffing me?"

Another soft growl from the base of Derek's throat almost as if he was pleasured confirmed it. Stiles couldn't help but smile a little, adjusting the position he was in slightly before his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed impossibly more.

"Derek. Are you _hard_?"

Derek grunted and moved away slightly. "Shuttup Stiles."

Stiles stifled a laugh that was trying to break through and started to push against Derek's shoulders, obviously with the difference in strength Stiles wouldn't be able to physically move him but Derek took the hint and backed off, his eyes being the most noticeable thing.

There was barely any iris left with how blown his pupils were. His bulge being the second most noticeable thing, Stiles tried his hardest not to stare at it knowing _he_ caused that but forced his eyes back up.

"Okay horny pup," he was in a safer position to abuse, Stiles assumed, "explanations, please? You said I stink and then you're breathing me in like the last stick of glue going?"

Derek sighed and groaned, Stiles could tell he really wasn't in the mood to talk. Yeah, he knew exactly the werewolf was currently in leg humping mood, not that the teen would complain but information beforehand would be a_ little_ more comforting.

"People have different scents, all of them, unique smells that werewolves can pick up on." Stiles nodded along slightly, honestly finding it weird but believable. "Werewolves can be attracted to _certain_ scents, meaning _certain_ people." Derek looked up at Stiles and saw the teen clicked on, his mouth gaping open slightly, looking for a million words to say but barely got a sentence.

"Oh, but, you always looked like… You wanted to _kill_ me, not… fuck me…" That earned another instant growly sigh from the werewolf; Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That was me restraining myself from fucking jumping you every time. You have _no_ idea what certain people's scents can do to werewolves."

"I think I have a small idea." Stiles smiled slightly, trying not to look like lord master of the fucking universe right now. "So what, it's like catnip for werewolves?"

Derek nodded and Stiles felt so powerful right now it was amazing. He turned Derek on _that_ much and all because of his own natural scent; it was a slight euphoric feeling, having that much effect on someone.

"What do I smell like?" He had to admit, he was genuinely interested in what he smelt like.

"You have a sickly sweet smell, but it's addictive. Like sugar."

Stiles shrugged out of his jacket and threw it towards Derek, the werewolf caught it easily. Stiles could see Derek's nostrils flaring instantly at the scent of him on the jacket, his pupils widening already. This was going to be fucking _awesome_.

"Surely I'd smell so much better though ri-" Before Stiles could even finish his sentence his body was pinned up against the wall again, Derek pushing more into him than before. Stiles felt himself gasp but his mouth wasn't left empty for long, Derek took advantage, messily but passionately kissing the teen the best he could without tearing the kids clothing off at the same time.

Stiles fisted his hands into Derek's leather jacket, the pure strength of Derek's body and thigh between his legs keeping him standing. If they weren't there, Stiles was pretty sure he would have collapsed to the floor by now.

The werewolf growled against Stiles' mouth, biting at his bottom lip before nipping along his jaw and swiftly down onto his neck, biting and kissing whilst taking in the teens scent.

Stiles had no idea what to do; he was still taking in what was happening. With the heat of Derek's body against his, the outline of Derek's erection against his thigh and not to add, his own pushing hard against his jeans.

"Oh, oh _God_!" He was in a fucked up Heaven.

And to think that not long ago he thought this sour wolf wanted to kill him and now he's pressed up against a wall having his neck hickied to death.

"Derek…" Stiles panted out, with the feeling of Derek's mouth leaving his neck made him feel a little empty. But he ignored it for the moment and looked down back up. "Do you want me to, I mean I don't mind, if we just switch I'll—"

Obviously Derek wasn't into the whole warning thing, since before Stiles got to finish his sentence again, his jeans and boxers were around his ankles and Derek was on his knees. _That works too_. Thought Stiles, seeing Derek's eyes were completely and fully blown, the thinnest line of iris left to show he still had one.

"You know a little warning would be- _holy fucking __**fuck**_!" Yeah, he was definitely not into the warning thing.

He was surprised he was still on his feet after feeling Derek's mouth completely envelope the length of him, the teens hands tangling themselves in Derek's messy hair. Stiles could_ feel_ the vibrations of Derek _growling_ along him as he moved his lips back and forth, his tongue trailing on the underside of Stiles' cock.

Derek gripped his hands around Stiles' hips to partially keep him standing and partially to stop Stiles from trying to fucking his mouth so much.

"Jesus, Jesus, _Jesus_- ah-ahhhh!" Stiles couldn't stop himself crying out, he had never felt such a pulse of pleasure before even from masturbation, nothing even close to it, he had _never_ felt anything like it and certainly wouldn't be getting bored of it anytime soon.

The werewolf dragged his mouth back slowly, his tongue rolling over the head of the cock, collecting the gathering of pre-come at the tip before swallowing the teens length back down again, triggering another forceful thrust of Stiles' hips and another strangled cry of pleasure.

"Derek, I'm-I'm close, so close…" Stiles felt his grip through Derek's hair tighten, he would apologize after if he caused him any pain but for now he felt like he was on fire and so coiled like he was going to fucking burst.

A final swipe of the tongue and Stiles was gone, he arched his back as far as it would go and came so hard he swore he was seeing stars or _something_. His hands had a final tug at Derek's hair and felt the werewolf happily taking him and swallowing. Stiles would have made a comment on how hot that was but felt completely spent, his eyes still flashing slightly.

When Stiles did finally leg go his legs gave in under him and he slid down, Derek easing him down onto the floor. Stiles was 110% sure he would get crippling embarrassment on this later but that was later and for now he will bask in what the fuck just happened.

He looked over at Derek who was still in his were-nipped state, eyes blown, body still pulsing in heat and his erection still pressing against his own jeans but he just sat, looking at Stiles. The teen groaned and looked away. "Don't just stare at me looking like this."

Derek chuckled, not a snarky laugh but an actual chuckle out of amusement. He leaned back in and buried his face back into Stiles' neck, kissing lightly. Stiles found it a little unfair, he got all the pleasure and Derek's most likely still aching.

Stiles moved his hands and undid Derek's jeans, pulling them and the boxers down slowly and getting no negative reaction from Derek for trying to strip him, a very good sign.

Stiles moved one hand to the back of Derek's neck, brushing his fingers through the shorts hairs at the base, the other hand ghosting his fingers along Derek's impressive length, a small collection of pre-come already on the tip of the cock as the teen ran a thumb over it.

He eventually wrapped his fingers around Derek's cock and started to move his hand a good speed, his thumb brushing over the head when he twisted his wrist and moved up, earning a low, pleasurable growl from Derek who's hips began to fuck into Stiles' hand.

"_Stiles_…" Derek growled against Stiles' neck, causing the teen to shudder and his lips to curl into a smile as he felt the werewolf begin to tense on top of him. He was close. Derek gripped his hands over Stiles' shoulders, his teeth scraping the skin under Stiles ear, his panting and growling becoming erratic.

Stiles had never heard or seen anything so hot before and he's watched porn, _a lot_ of it.

Derek let out one final low grunt and a harsh thrust of his hips before coming over Stiles' hand and t-shirt, the low vibrations of sound coming from Derek causing good shivers along Stiles' skin. The teen worked him through his orgasm before pulling his hand back and tasting the come. Not pleasant, but not exactly nasty.

"Derek?" Stiles barely felt the guy move and wondered is he made him come that well that he died on him but, a weak grunt in response denied that theory. "That was amazing, like wow, I didn't even know you could do that, but what do we do now? What are we I mean-"

"Shuttup Stiles." Derek groaned out, leaning over and lazily kissing Stiles to shut him up before leaning himself back into the comfy nook of Stiles' neck.

_Note taken, do not babble after tired from sexual performances. Especially if said sexual partner is a grumpy werewolf. _Stiles thought to himself, but couldn't help smiling, today had taken such a freak turn it was pretty awesome. He praised Scott for being busy today.

To stop either of them needing to say anything, Derek lazily moved his hand down and linked it with Stiles'. If that wasn't a good enough indication then nothing else was.

Stiles tightened his hand around Derek's and rolled his head to the side, noticing the smell of Derek like he didn't before. It was a pleasant scent, almost soothing, a faint smell of aftershave mixed with Derek, whatever what was.

Stiles decided today that his new favourite smell was definitely Derek, he apologized to his dad and his pancakes in his mind but, this scent would stay with him forever and definitely make him smile for a long time.


End file.
